Karaoke Night
by Renice
Summary: Stephanie, Lula, Connie, and Joe all go to a new Karaoke bar to unwind. There they find Ranger who's only reason for being there is for staking out an FTA. One things leads to another... bets are made.... and Karaoke night beings. R
1. Money pools and a little Respect

Disclaimer: Neither I nor my personal muse (Ashley, who co-wrote this thing) own these characters. But, we get dibs on Ranger. Also, we own none of the songs. If we did own any of this we'd be rolling around on huge piles of money.

Author's note (very important!): So, the song Ranger sings here is one of the most amazing songs I've heard in my life called 'Confession' it's sung by the all amazing Josh Groban. We spent many an hour listening to his CD's while translating the song into Spanish. Ugh. So, 'Confession' is actually supposed to be sung in English and it's on Josh Groban's new album 'Closer' I highly recommend it to all even remotely interested.

The layout of the songs is kinda creepy, blame my muse who did some revisions. So, that should be all. You may continue. Sorry to have taken up so much of your time.

Lula yelled out to me as I walked into the office. "Yo girl. How's it hangin'? Get any of that fine Batman yet? I would be throwin myself at that man if I waz you."

"I don't know, that Morelli isn't half bad if you ask me. I'd take him over Ranger." Connie said speculatively.

"What!" Lula screeched right in my ear. "Batman beats Robocop any day. Girl you must be blind!"

"Well you guys can argue about this later. Connie, you got any skips for me? I need to pay my rent."

"Sorry, no new perverts today. I can call you if we get any."

"Thanks."

"Hey girl. I got an idea. You need some extra cash? There's this bar down on Lincoln Street. My friend Jackie works as a waitress there. Well this place has a karaoke contest every month. They give a prize, half of all the entry fees. Jackie says it's normally close to a grand. I say we go down there; we need a night out anyway. Workin' for the weasel's crampin' my style."

"You know that could be fun with enough alcohol. I guess I'll go." Connie said.

"I don't know guys. It sounds kind of... embarrassing." Lula snorted and Connie just raised her eyebrows. "It's not like I do that stuff on purpose. I swear!" I said huffily.

A half hour and two donuts later they finally talked me into going which is how I find myself standing here in front of my closet wishing I were never born. I finally decided on a simple black bias cut skirt and an exotic little purple shirt with my purple FMP's to wear. If I'm going to die of embarrassment at least it won't be because of my outfit. I just finished my makeup when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Cupcake it's me. Open up." I pulled open my door to reveal Joseph Morelli my on again off again bed buddy. He was currently off but we where still friends, though God only knows how long it will last. "Where are you rushing off to? Distraction with Ranger?" Joe looked at my outfit approvingly but frowned when he mentioned Ranger. He constantly told me to stay away from him and I constantly ignored him. It's a Burg girl talent.

"No, I promised the girls I would go to that bar Lincoln Street Style with them if you must know."

"Lincoln Street Style? You do know that's a karaoke bar right? Oh my God you singing karaoke. I bet the boys didn't bet on that one." Joe started laughing. Really laughing. He fell onto his knees and held the doorframe for support.

"You…gasp...singing...snort...out loud." at this he fell over clutching his sides. An evil thought popped into my head.

"Yes, Joseph me singing. I'm going out with my friends singing and you are one of my friends so you have to come.

"Whoa hold on Cupcake, you know I don't sing." Joe started trying to argue but he was against a vengeful Burg girl. He didn't stand a chance. I finally pressured him into it after swearing I wouldn't tell anyone he came. This could be fun after all I thought to myself as we walked out the door.

We jumped into the Lincoln Al loaned me until my Jeep was fixed and picked up the girls. I pulled in front of the bar and was ready to turn the car around. There had to be at least a hundred cars out here. At least we where far enough from the Burg maybe no one would know me, and maybe pigs could fly. We finally found a spot and all tumbled out of the car. Connie and Lula where a little unsteady on their feet and I suspected I had some catching up to do in the drinks department they had been both at Lula's house and it looked like they started partying without us. As we walked into the bar I looked around while Lula and Connie left with Joe to get a table and more drinks. Oh my God! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and peered into the dark corner booth. The Cuban Sex God aka Batman aka Ranger was sitting watching some blonde belt out The Beegee's Staying Alive. I walked over and slipped in next to him.

"Never pegged you as the karaoke type, guess you're just full of surprises."

"Cute Babe. I'm here on a job. Doing surveillance on that blonde up there singing. What are you doing here?"

"Ughh," I groaned. "Lula and Connie convinced me to come here and I forced Joe to come. Hey, since you are here you can come too." I figure I can get one of the men in my life to do it why not the other.

"Don't think so Babe, Morrelli won't appreciate me cutting in."

"What are you, chicken? You've never cared what he thought before. You just don't want to sing, I bet you're bad aren't you? Batman has a weakness after all!"

"Babe, there are very few things I'm bad at." Oh no it's the wolf grin, shit he probably rocks and I'm going to embarrass myself in front of him. Maybe I won't sing. "Give me ten." Ranger turned and pulled out his cell phone. I stood up and walked over to our table where Joe had already ordered us all drinks. I picked up my beer and took a gulp; there was no way I could do this sober. Ranger came over to the booth and slid in next to me placing me between him and Morelli. Hormone overload. Jackie came up to our table and handed each of us a pink sheet. Lula explained the rules for our little karaoke adventure because it had been her idea to come. She laid out the rules for our night. It seems Connie and her had decided this would turn in to a personal contest. Each of us had to sing one song. The song had to be either A: special to us, B reveals personal info/feelings (I suspected they came up with that when they saw Batman was joining us) or C: accurately describe us. Any one who chickened out had to pay for all the drinks.

"What about a prize for the best one?" I asked

"How 'bout we each put in twenty bucks. Then at the end whoever got the best reaction from the rest of the bar wins?"

We each put in our money and ordered more drinks. Judging from the way us three girls where going it would be a big bill for whoever lost. All of us filled out our sheets and then we argued what order we would go in. Finally we drew straws. It was Connie, Lula, me, Joe and then Ranger. Connie walked up to the stage first; wobbling slightly I think from the three daiquiris more then nerves. She handed the DJ her sheet and he motioned her onto the stage.

"Hello one and all and welcome to Lincoln Street Style Karaoke Contest. Our first contestant of the night is this smokin' lady. She's gonna be singin' R.E.S.P.E.C.T. so let's show her some and give her the floor!" Several of the rowdier patrons whooped and whistled as the music started and Connie slowly began.

_Hey, what you want, baby I got it  
What you need, mmm, you know I got it  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you come home  
(just a little bit) yeah, baby, baby, baby  
(just a little bit) when you come home  
(just a little bit) hey  
(just a little bit)  
_

She started to get into it swinging her hips and moving her arms.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong, while you gone  
I ain't gonna do you wrong because I don't wanna  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home  
(just a little bit) hey baby  
(just a little bit) baby when you get home  
(just a little bit) hey hey hey  
_

By now Connie was moving from side to side holding notes and singing at the top of her lungs completely out of tune but everyone in the bar was too drunk to care they just whistled and goaded her on.

_(just a little bit) yeah yeah yeah _

_I'm about to give you all of me money (mmm)  
And all I'm askin' in return honey  
Is to give me my propers when you're movin' out  
justa, justa, justa, justa, justa, justa, justa, justa) ooh  
_

She stood up straight throwing her head back and holding the note for an impossibly long time. You would think her boobs where filled with air like a camel's hump has water.

_when you get home  
(just a little bit) do it for me now yeah  
(just a little bit) mmm  
_  
_Ooh, your kisses, sweeter than honey  
_

Blowing kisses to men in the audience wriggling her hips

_Ooh, guess what, so is my money _

Making universal money sign

_And all I need, hey, just a little respect when you get home  
(just a little bit) hey baby  
(just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) do it for me now yeah  
(just a little bit)  
_  
_R to the e-s-p-e-c-t  
Find out what it means to me  
R tot the e-s-p-e-c-t  
Take out t-c-p  
_

She threw her hands in the air and started doing the dance from the Blues Brothers. I never thought she had it in her. This was kind of scary.

_(sock it) hey  
(sock it to me, sock it to me) a little respect  
Hey baby, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(sock it) I don't wanna,  
(sock it to me, sock it to me) just want a little bit  
O baby, o pay me (respect) where ever I go  
(ooh ooh ooh give it to me) yeah, tell it  
All over the world, o pay me respect. "ohhh yea!"  
_  
Connie dropped her head and put the microphone back on it's stand her face was flushing a bright crimson while several men whistled and called to her offering to learn some of that respect.

Connie walked back to the table and flopped down. "You go girl! Nice. But watch a real woman do it." Lula got up and heaved herself onto the stage nodding at the DJ that she was ready. "Well here's our next lucky lady! Gonna be hard to top that last number but let's see you go. Here it goes, I Like Big Butts by Sir-Mix-A-Lot. Hit it girl!"


	2. Lula's big butt

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor my friend Ashley own any these characters or songs…. we are NOT Janet Evanovich (though Ash has met her twice).

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I meant to update Thursday but forgot to. I'm meaning to update a new chapter every week but I lost track of time. But hey, better late than never eh? Anyways, on with the show!

Lula raised her head and put her hands on her hips imitating the two girls at the beginning of the song.

"Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
It's so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black"

Lula dropped her hands from her hips and raised them up. She started making all sorts of gestures and shaking her ass like it was on fire.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Lula jumped straight into the air  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy_

I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back"

_  
_Lula proceeded to shake her "healthy butt" and everything else on her. The beads in her hair where swinging around and if it had been me I'd have knocked myself out with them

"_I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal_

I wanna get you home  
And UH, double up UH UH"

_  
_Lula looked like she was air humping something. Oddly I wasn't at all shocked.

"_I ain't talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby Got it goin on  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on_

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)"

_  
_She would swing her head from side to side sing Mix's part and then the girls' reply.

"_Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back_

(LA face with the Oakland booty)  
Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat"  


Lula was shaking her finger and tossing her head in a 'devil may care what they think' type gesture.

"_Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You ain't it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back"  
_

Lula jumped up at the end of the song and then stopped moving. I don't know how she could stop all that shaking and wobbling and not fall down. I couldn't do it when I was sober. The bar erupted into applause and laughter. Men wolf whistled and Lula blushed holding her head up as she walked to our table.

"Now that's how to do it. You little white girls don't know nothin' come on Steph it's your turn." I thought about wimping out and then looked at our table filled with empty glasses and at Joe's laughing face and turned and saw Ranger smirking.

"Chicken Babe?"

"No." I replied huffily. "I'm going." I pulled myself out of the booth and swayed a little on my feet. I wanted to drop into Ranger's lap but thought better of it and headed to the stage. I stood up and listened numbly while I was introduced. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Maybe this was just like getting a skip. Act determined and don't show fear, besides what's the worst that could happen? I had an image of me singing and then the speakers catching on fire burning down the entire place. Just my luck. I barely heard as the DJ introduced me


	3. Stephanie's a one hit wonder

Disclaimer: Ash and I own nothing. Characters belong to the great Janet Evanovich. The Songs belong to whoever wrote them. We just put them together for entertainment and are in no way making money off of this….. though it would be totally awesome if we were.

Author's Note: Sorry dudes, it's the attack of the short chapter, the short chapter preys on innocent fanfiction waiting for it's moment to strike the writer's down at there peak moment. No one is safe from the short chapter. It can strike anyplace; anytime. No warnings…. Okay, so in all technicality, Ash and I have been working around our summer vacations and chores and the such like and the what not. So this is what you guys get for now. Sorry it's so short. If it means anything, we couldn't stop laughing at the lyrics.

"Our next honey's gonna be singing an old classic. Wonder Woman! Hit it girlio." I listened as the intro played getting ready to start.

"_Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman.  
All the world's waiting for you,  
And the power you possess.  
In your satin tights,  
Fighting for your rights  
And the old Red, White and Blue."  
_

I caught sight of Lula and Connie doubled up laughing at my song choice along with Joe. Ranger just smiled and shook his head.

"_Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman.  
Now the world is ready for you  
And the wonders you can do."_

_  
_I started getting into it walking up and down the stage swaying my hips and striking Wonder Woman type poses.

"_Make a hawk a dove,  
Stop a war with love,  
Make a liar tell the truth."  
_

I swung an invisible lasso over my head the way Wonder Woman did in the show belting the song at the top of my lungs.

"_Wonder Woman,  
Get us out from under, Wonder Woman.  
All our hopes are pinned on you.  
And the magic that you do._

Stop a bullet cold,  
Make the Axis fall,  
Change their minds, and change the world.  
Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman.  
You're a wonder, Wonder Woman."  


The song ended and a struck the famous Wonder Woman pose with my hands on my hips. I could see in my mind how cool I would look in the outfit with the cape.

The bar filled with clapping and shouts about my "Wondrous 'abilities'" as I hopped off the stage and strode over to our table.

"Told you I would do it." I said smugly.

"Never a doubt Babe. Morelli, you're up now aren't you?" Ranger said wolfishly. Joe stood up and walked to the stage telling the DJ his choice.


	4. Morelli gets kissed sorta

Disclaimer: As in the last three chapters of this thing, neither I nor my friend own anything. The characters are protected under copy write as is this song.

Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, it's been forever and a decade that I've listened to this song so anyplace that looks kinda funky to you (as in, a break where there's not supposed to be, etc.), allow me to apologize in the here and now.

And allow me to thank you all for the reviews, it really boosts the self esteem. There greatly appreciated.

I watched as he got on the stage and saw more then one woman eye him up. As the DJ introduced him and told his song, Kiss From a Rose by Seal.

Joe sat down on a stool that was illuminated by a single spotlight and picked up a guitar leaning against it. I didn't know we got props, how'd he do that? He started humming under his breath as the music began and strummed the guitar.

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.__  
__You became the light on the dark side of me.__  
__Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,__  
__That when it snows,__  
__My eyes become large and,__  
__The light that you shine can be seen."__  
_

He looked up at me as he sang and then let his eyes wander over the bar as if he was singing to each girl and only her. He had all the women under his thrall.

_"Baby,__  
__I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.__  
__Ooh,__  
__The more I get of you__  
__Stranger it feels, yeah.__  
__And now that your rose is in bloom,__  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray.__  
__There is so much a man can tell you,__  
__So much he can say.__  
__You remain,__  
__My power, my pleasure, my pain.__  
__Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny__  
__Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?__  
__But did you know,__  
__That when it snows,__  
__My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."__  
_

He went into a little guitar solo almost as if he was just making it up. It was amazing, I hadn't realized he could even play and here he was doing this.

_"Baby,__  
__I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.__  
__Ooh, the more I get of you__  
__stranger it feels, yeah.__  
__Now that your rose is in bloom.__  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,__  
__I've been kissed by a rose ( on the gray)__  
__...And if I should fall, at all__  
__I've been kissed by a rose (on the gray)__  
__There is so much a man can tell you,__  
__So much he can say.___

_You remain__  
__My power, my pleasure, my pain.__  
__To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny__  
__Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.__  
__But did you know,__  
__That when it snows,__  
__My eyes become large and,__  
__the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,__  
__I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray,__  
__Ooh, the more I get of you__  
__Stranger it feels, yeah__  
__Now that your rose is in bloom,__  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray.__  
__Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.__  
__Ooh, the more I get of you__  
__stranger it feels, yeah.__  
__Now that your rose is in bloom.__  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray,__  
__Now that your rose is in bloom.__  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray."_

Joe held the last note on the guitar and under his breath and then stood up.  
Every woman in the room started clapping and whistling. Joe smiled his Morelli grin at Ranger almost challenging him as he walked up to our table. "Your go Manoso. Remember, the song has to mean something," he said in a smug yet taunting tone.

Ranger just stood up and nodded at us. "Ladies" was all he said before walking away.

_To be Continued._

Oh, and to a reviewer that mentioned that I already told you guys what Ranger sings…. I was going to update this all as one thing, have all the chapters written and then post it as a one-shot. See, when the first chapter was posted, we already had Ranger's written up and then filled in everyone else's songs. I forgot to take down the warning with the first chapter but rest assured; it'll be down by the time someone reads this.

-Ren Cedars (The co-authoress)


	5. Ranger's confession

Disclaimer: Ash and I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Janet Evanovich. With the exception of the song which belongs to Josh Groban (I think…). All we did was put the characters in this situation and turned the English of Mr. Groban's song into Spanish. We are in NO way making money off of this. Blahblahblah… more legal mumbo-jumbo…. done.

Author's Note: Kudos are in order for Ash. She came up with the idea that not only have Ranger sing this song but also have it put in Spanish to keep him in character. Nice one Ash…

On another note, that little message I posted at the bottom saying 'that notice I put up about Ranger's song will be down by the time you guys read this'? It didn't come down. So it's still there in the first chapter. Ooops. Also, we chopped off the last line of the song by accident. Ooops #2. But I'm far too lazy to find it, translate it, etc. This song put me through hell and high water with translating. Anyways, here it is…. Ranger doing Karaoke.

Oh my God, I hope this is good. Lula was on the edge of seat and looked like she would die if he didn't start. Ranger made his way up to the stage slowly, confidently ambling along. I heard glasses drop as he walked by and watched as he gracefully jumped onstage, with near feline grace. He nodded to the DJ who turned on he music. Wait a minute; the man never said what he was singing. Typical Ranger, he keeps his karaoke pick a secret.

Ranger stood in the middle of the stage with a lone spotlight shining from above onto him. Half of his face was in shadow partially obscured by his hair and the other half was clearly visible, all that perfect mocha latte skin just begging to be touched. He stood perfectly still looking slightly out of place in his swat outfit he even still had his shoulder holster on and visible. The song started with a beautiful Spanish guitar melody and Ranger looked right at me and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"_He sido ciego  
No dispuesto  
Ver el amor verdadero _

_Que usted da_

_He ignorado cada bendición  
Estoy en las rodillas que _

_Confiesan…"_

He never moved a muscle just sang in that beautiful voice. He had one eye visibly on me and his hair obscured the other one.

"_Que yo me siento rinde"  
_

He raised his head from the shadows showing his whole face and looking at me still but not just my face, he scanned up and down my body.

"_Cada vez yo veo su cara  
Soy tambaleado por su belleza  
Su gracia inasumida  
Y yo me siento que el corazón gira  
Arreglar  
Yo no puedo esconder  
Ahora oiga mi confesión  
He estado equivocado acerca de usted  
Pensé era fuerte sin usted  
Para tan largo  
Nada me podría mover  
Para tan largo  
Nada me podría cambiar"  
_

He started moving with the words, not enough for it to be dancing but more then just swaying.

"_Ahora yo me siento rinde  
Cada vez yo veo su cara  
Soy capturado por su belleza  
Su gracia inasumida  
Y yo me siento que el corazón gira  
Arreglar  
Yo no lo puedo esconder  
Ahora oiga mi confesión"  
_

As he sang he had been moving into the shadows again in a show of shyness but now he took a step forward and looked right at me. The light was shining down on him showing his whole body in stark contrast to the darkness behind him. His whole body expressed such feeling and even though I couldn't understand a word it was beautiful. I was afraid he would stop. I knew I would never get tired of him singing.

"_Usted es el aire que respiro  
Usted es el suelo bajo pies_

_¿Cuándo paré yo creer?"_

He threw his head back at the last word and held the note drifting back into the shadows until all that was visible was half of his face hidden in deep shadow.

"_Porque yo me siento rinde _

_Cada vez yo veo su cara _

_Soy tambaleado por su belleza _

_Su gracia inasumida   
Y yo me siento que el corazón arregla  
Yo no lo puedo esconder  
Ahora oiga mi confesión _

_Yo no lo puedo esconder _

_Ahora oiga mi confesión"_

As the music began to die, Ranger reassumed is original stance. I sat stunned as he stood there waiting for the instrumental part to be finished. The spotlight went off on Ranger's still form.

As the last notes died away the entire bar was silent. Suddenly it erupted in distinctly feminine shouting and whistles as he jumped from the stage. He started to walk towards me but was held back. Women had actually gotten up and where trying to hold and touch him. I watched in morbid fascination as a pair of underwear flew through the air towards him and landed at his feet. He stepped over them and broke the women's grasp and then turned around to face the crowd. He had his back to our table though he was still about ten feet away.

"Thank you, but if this keeps up I won't be able to sing again." He said in his sexiest voice with a thicker accent then usual. He smiled the full 200 watt wolf smile at the crowd and I watched stunned as the crowd was held under its thrall. It was nice to know it didn't just affect me. I heard a crash and stood up to see that one of the waitresses had actually fainted along with a few other women.

Ranger walked up to the table and stood there smiling smugly down at me. Lula and Connie just stared with their mouths wide open; I feared they might have gone comatose. I had to show him I wasn't enthralled, that he couldn't hold me under his magical, sexy, amazing, (stop it Steph!) power.

"Pretty, but you sang in the wrong language. I think that disqualifies you." I said a little breathlessly. He dropped down next to me in the booth

"No it doesn't, I followed all the rules."

"Then what did it mean?" I asked; a little scared to find out.

"The name of the song is 'My Confession', and that's what it was." Ranger looked at me smugly.

"Well damn skippy. That was fuckin' amazing. Here's the hundred bucks though you'll probably be getting more in a minute." Lula said hauling the crumpled bills out of her purse. Ranger looked a little confused and Lula nodded to the stage where the DJ was getting up to announce the winner.

"Well ladies and gents. This certainly has been interesting. But it's gettin' late and the contest is over so I'm supposed to be announcing the winner. In case you went deaf for the last song it's one Mr. Manoso. Here's your check, one thousand dollars." The DJ waved the check in the air as Ranger got up and walked to the stage. He took the check said thank you to the DJ and walked back to the table.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going ain't much more damage we can do here, unless you wanna blow something up Steph?" Lula slurred.

"Nope, for once I am going to not ruin anything, I say we leave too before something happens." We all got up and walked to the door. Well Ranger and Joe walked to the door; Connie, Lula, and I kind of staggered and stumbled our way there. Ranger had thrown the hundred dollars onto the table to cover our drinks and leave a hefty tip but I was too drunk to exclaim. We got to the car and Lula, Connie and Joe climbed in. Ranger pulled me to the side and slipped the check into my hands.

"What? I can't take this, it's yours!"

"Take it Babe. Please. Tonight was worth every penny." He said softly and looked up into my eyes. Suddenly he turned and walked off to his car.

I stood there stupidly for a few seconds watching him pull out of the lot and then walked over to the Lincoln climbing in. I got out of the car when Joe dropped me off and said good night as he climbed in his truck. I looked around and caught sight of a black Mercedes parked by the door. I looked up at my apartment and hefted my bag onto my shoulder. I had the feeling things where about to get very interesting.

The End.

Author's note: If you'd like the (real) lyrics to the song, then you'll have to look them up yourself. Sorry, won't let me link anyplace. The song is called 'My Confession'. And, if you have time, go and listen to Josh Groban's music. He's a very talented guy.

Ash and I might make another one of these fanfics. MAJOR EMPHASIS GOING ON THE WORD MIGHT! It all depends on how bored we are.

Thank you for your time. You're reviews have lifted our spirits greatly in knowing that we made you people laugh. We hope you enjoyed yourselves in reading this as much as we enjoyed writing this. Now I'm going to stop before I get really sappy.

-Ren Cedars and Ashley P.


End file.
